


the entire milky way exists in your eyes

by chopped_up_ham



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dorks in Love, JUST, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Viktor Nikiforov is Smitten™, Yuri Plisetsky The Cockblock, actual relationship goals, also, but extra!!!, drunk yuuri is adorable, nothing much tbh, the power couple has the power to make everyone the third wheel just by being together, viktors drunk and in love, yuuris drunk and also in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopped_up_ham/pseuds/chopped_up_ham
Summary: Viktor is trapped in a car with a drunk Yuuri. He realizes that every time he's with Yuuri, it's like falling in love all over again.





	the entire milky way exists in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to Slow Dance With You from adventure time by marceline (the cartoon character, i mean. idk her voice actress) on loop. its awesome, listen to it.

“You’re so frustrating!” Yuuri was hungover. The car rocked too much for them to sleep.  


“Do you really want to say that to your coach?” Viktor grinned teasingly. Even then, he was carefully watching Yuuri. God knew that Yuuri moved too much when he’s drunk, and they were trapped in a small, confined space.

He mumbled something.

“What?” Viktor asked gently. He carefully held Yuuri’s chin between his fingers.  


“You’re not my coach right now, I’m off-season. I do what I want.” Yuuri repeated, his words slightly slurred.   


“Are you sure about that?” Humor traced Viktor’s words. He was supposed to follow it with a threat, but he got lost in the way the city lights reflected in Yuuri’s brown eyes.   


“Fuck.” Yuuri swore, breaking Viktor’s train of thought. Then he started giggling. A soft, lilting melody that floated in Viktor’s head.

“Go to sleep, Yuuri.” He smiled.   


“No. You.” He said stubbornly. He jutted his jaw out, as if he was trying to be intimidating.

How adorable.

Yuuri leaned against Viktor, the sudden warmth making Viktor momentarily breathless. He could never get sick of this, the way Yuuri’s body fit against his.

God, he loves Yuuri. He was straight up head over heels with him.

And he’d say it to the world.

“You’re mumbling.” Yuuri beamed up at him. His eyes shone the way the sun never could, and his smile made butterflies fly in his stomach. “You  _love_ me.”

Viktor blinked. Embarrassment crawled up his cheeks, covered his face.

“I’m not. Mumbling, I mean.” Viktor laughed. Maybe he also got too intoxicated, how would he know?  


“I love you too, you know.” Yuuri whispered, his voice still rather carrying. “You don’t have to hide it.”  


With that, Yuuri pecked his lips. Viktor yelped.

“Was that a bad kiss?” Yuuri asked innocently. His eyes went wide, as if Yuuri could ever give a bad kiss.   


_Something_ went through Viktor, and he mashed his lips against Yuuri’s. This time, Yuuri yelped. But before Viktor could dare change his mind, Yuuri deepens the kiss.

It was sloppy, they were drunk, but  _god, god, god_  he loves Yuuri so much and he could never, ever get sick of this –

“There are other people here, you fucking assholes!” And the moment was broken. Yuuri and Viktor pull away. “I swear, I kept my mouth shut because hey, it’s this asshole’s birthday but you’re ten seconds away from recreating a porno in front of my poor, innocent eyes – ”

Viktor felt annoyed. He loved Yuri, and more often than not, he just laughed off when he rants like this. But  _really?_ Now?    


“But how can your eyes be innocent if you know what porno is?” Yuuri asked, blinking exactly twice. He throws his back against Viktor, literally leaving his breathless. Even then, he loops his arms around Yuuri.

“Ah –  _Ah,_ shut up! You damn perv, I only know what it is because – because what kind of teenager doesn’t know what it is? Just because – ” Yuri shot up his seat, smoke practically billowing out of his ears. From embarrassment or from anger, Viktor can only guess.  


“I don’t care.” Yuuri drawled. Yuri instantly shut up, his arms firmly crossed across his chest.   


“Can we go back to kissing now?” Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor. He felt his beat faster.

“I’m sorry, but Yurio is right.” Yuuri pouted exaggeratedly. Viktor felt himself smile involuntarily. “Go to sleep.”  


“I love you, you know that, right?” Yuuri smiled. He had the universe in his eyes. “More than anything in this world.”  


Viktor swallowed. How could he deserve someone like Yuuri Katsuki?

“I love you too.” He kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “More than skating.”

Yuuri laughed. He rested his head against Viktor’s chest, and soon enough, he was snoring.

“You suck.” Phichit said from the driver’s seat. “We get it, you love each other. Can you not rub it in our faces that our lovelives suck?”  


Viktor laughed. Yuuri’s warmth was acting as a blanket, and it was lulling him to sleep. 

“Blame the most perfect guy in the world.” He yawned. “Can you wake me when we’re at home?”

“I’ll let Yurio wake you up.” Phichit said, faking to be bitter.   


“Sure.” That was a bluff. Yuri’s stop was closer than him and Yuuri’s.  


He rested his head on top of Yuuri’s and soon enough, he was falling asleep. 

* * *

   


Phichit snagged a picture. It was uploaded on Instagram. 

It was also found in the album Yuuri gifted to him on their very first wedding anniversary. Viktor cried that day.

**Author's Note:**

> actual relationship goals. does anyone still know about kagerou daze/days? the vocaloid? now wouldn't it be a shame... if someone was to make... a yoi version of it... *evil laughter*
> 
> no but does anyone know a yoi version of it? ill still try to write it though. kagerou daze/days is awesome and you should listen/watch it if you haven't yet.


End file.
